


Faith Lost

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took three deaths for Erimem to lose her faith in the Gods. Spoilers for <i>The Coming of the Queen</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith Lost

The exhibit of her brothers' tomb tells the tragic story of The King's Lost Sons, or so the signs say. It tells the facts of how everything happened, but it doesn't fully express the impact each of their deaths had on her father, Amenhotep. The exhibit doesn't capture the way that each betrayal chipped at her faith until there was nothing left.

Erimem's faith used to be strong. She never doubted the power of the Gods, not until the day that Thutmose died. That day her faith had wavered. She couldn't help but question how the Gods could take Thutmose. Her oldest brother had been the perfect successor for her father and his death laid heavily on Amenhotep. It was only when she saw that Mentu was stepping into the role the Gods had given him that her faith steadied once more, if not as strongly. Mentu was not Thutmose, but he would be a good ruler. The ruler the Gods had desired.

Her faith remained firm until Teti's death. Erimem felt her faith in the Gods start to crumble as they watched Teti die. It was cruel to take a boy so young from the world, especially when his family most needed him. Watching her father curl into himself at the death of another son was more than her faith could bare. The look on her father's face as he left the room was something she thought would haunt her for the rest of her days. After all was said and done she would have preferred that look to the one that did haunt her.

It was the four long days of waiting, while Mentu fought the snake venom, that truly shattered her faith. It was beyond cruel for the Gods to make him suffer for that long and have him die anyway. It was a painful and deceitful trick to let them think that he might live. Her father's expression after Mentu died would be the one that haunted her across the universe and through time. It was the expression of a man who had lost everything. Erimem wonders, sometimes, if that look was on his face when he died.

The Doctor had been the one to suggest going to see the exhibit. At first Erimem had been reluctant, it felt disrespectful. Peri had convinced her to go, claiming it would show her how her family was never forgotten. Later, on the TARDIS, she sits down with Peri and tells her the story of how her faith died. Erimem tells her about Miral, who she had called sister, and how she'd destroyed Erimem's world. Once the story is over Peri holds her as she cries. For the first time the tears she sheds over her lost family seem to heal something inside her. She will never believe in the Gods again, but somehow that's okay now.


End file.
